Food processing centers, such as kitchens, cafeterias, and other facilities, portion bulk food items into meals for human consumption. Meals are generally made of a combination of appetizers, entrées, sides, condiments, desserts, and beverages arranged on a single plate or tray that is divided into different compartments. The different food elements of a meal are often temperature controlled, portion controlled, and environmentally controlled to enhance the eating experience. These food elements have smells, consistencies, and methods of preparations that differ and often become stale or less enjoyable if the meal trays are shaken, rotated, or allowed to cool. In many cases, meals must be temperature controlled and delivered to a consumer within a fixed period of time, with a minimum of physical interference with the meal produced by the food processing center.
Numerous techniques are used to overcome these obstacles, such as local heating of selected food elements at a consumer station with microwaves or other convection ovens; the use of large eating areas located adjacent to the food processing center, as in the case of school cafeterias, to reduce transit times; the use of dried foods to be mixed with hot water obtained just prior to consumption; ultrared radiation heating; and the like. One solution of particular relevance to this disclosure is the use of a wagon having unique insulating properties to transport temperature-controlled meals from the food processing center to consumers.
One of the most extreme environments where wagons may be used, and one of the primary fields of use contemplated by this disclosure, is the use of insulated wagons in correctional facilities. While this disclosure focuses on correctional facilities, it is understood that any environment where temperature-controlled meals are served to large groups of individuals, such as hospitals, airliners, schools, convention centers, hotels, outdoor sports events, military mess halls, etc., are equally contemplated. Meals are often prepared and portioned in food trays by nonspecialized workers.
One possible type of food tray shown in this disclosure is a stackable, multicompartment insulated food tray. While one type of tray is shown, it is understood that any type of food tray is equally contemplated. Insulated food trays are stacked in a wagon and are often transported over long distances, across courtyards, through underground corridors, and through security posts prior to delivery to individuals housed in confined areas by nonspecialized workers. Wagons may need to be maneuvered through confined areas and gated checkpoints by operators. During delivery, operators must be able to access food trays with ease while not placing themselves in harm's way. In correctional environments, inmates may reach across fenced gates to grab elements on the wagon. Delivery agent, operator, and inmate safety during the delivery process is paramount. For this reason, wagons cannot include rough edges, detachable parts, and the doors must be offset from the outer edges of the wagon and composed of nonbreakable and nondetachable parts having locking options.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,601 issued to Hofheins et al. describes one model of correctional meal delivery cart with numerous disadvantages. This cart is equipped with sliding doors that must be locked with a hasp to prevent movement and may fall within reach of inmates during delivery operations. Operators must also carry some type of locking device, generally made of metal. What is needed is a new type of cart that allows the operator to close the inner volume without the use of detachable parts associated with a locking mechanism. Hofheins et al. also describes the use of thermally insulated doors and a shell casing made of high-impact polyethylene and rotating foam insulation. This foam insulation is highly compact and results in the enclosure being very heavy. The enclosure is placed over a heavy metal rail where a driving unit can be attached. The resulting cart is described having an empty weight of 1 to 2 tons, which causes serious maneuverability problems for a single operator during delivery operations. Hofheins et al. also does not take into account the possibility that flames may be used to degrade the enclosure and does not use recently improved materials to reduce the overall weight of the enclosure and chassis to improve maneuverability. Hofheins et al. also describes a wagon with an interior enclosure with bottom ridges oriented at a forward angle, which are meant to drain liquids away from the back portion of the enclosure toward the front of the wagon. The drain system in Hofheins et al. is complex, requires the use of uneven geometries created in the single-molded casing, and requires the creation of cuts or opening in the door portion. What is needed is an improved drainage system to adequately evacuate any fluid or small element from within the enclosure after spills or during cleaning.
Hofheins et al. also describes a device with small, oddly positioned push handles, which are located at waist height and work in tandem with an undercarriage driving engine to maneuver the heavy cart. What is needed is an easy-to-maneuver cart able to be transported by a single operator. Hofheins et al. also uses an angled top section for the enclosure to prevent any use of the upper section above the enclosure. What is needed is a wagon able to utilize this space to improve the meal delivery system. What is also needed is a lighter wagon equipped with adequate pushing and pulling elements to maneuver the wagon during operation even when loaded with insulating trays and meals and able to store or transport beverages, utensils, or other food elements to be provided along with the meals. What is also needed is the capacity to attach several wagons in a train configuration using a robust hitch system and where the doors are optimized to be used in a correctional environment.